Les Princes et la Belle (presque) charmante !
by Zexyback
Summary: Un nouveau jeu télévisé vient d'être diffusé sur l'île du Destin ! Le principe est simple : Larxene, une jeune femme en mal d'amour, va réunir douze hommes célibataires dans un somptueux manoir sur l'île. Chacun devra tout tenter pour la séduire, afin de devenir son nouveau prince charmant ! Fic Univers Alternatif, avec les membres de l'Organisation XIII, et quelques vedettes !


**Credits : les personnages et lieux cités dans cette fic sont la propriété exclusive de Square-Enix et de Disney. Toute exception sera signalée en début de chapitre.**

* * *

_Adam et Eve... Roméo et Juliette... Tristan et Iseult... La Belle et la Bête... Depuis notre enfance nous sommes abreuvés d'histoires d'amour parfait, qui finit par un "ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants". Pour certaines personnes dans la vraie vie, ce rêve est une réalité. Mais pour d'autres, c'est tout à fait différent... _

_Larxene est la rédactrice en chef du fameux SAD-E Magasine. Si sa vie est parfaitement comblée sur un plan professionnel, elle est loin d'être aussi épanouie sur un plan sentimental. _

LARXENE – REDACTRICE EN CHEF

Ça doit faire plusieurs années que je n'ai pas eu de vraie aventure sentimentale, rien que des histoires de quelques jours. Pourtant, c'est pas faute de vouloir les faire durer ! Mais ils m'ont tous quitté les uns après les autres, me laissant toujours seule !

_Des histoires sans lendemain donc, et ce malgré un physique de nymphe et une réussite professionnelle qui n'a rien à envier aux chefs d'entreprise masculins. Nous nous sommes demandé les raisons de ce manque d'affection, et nous avons découvert que Larxene cache en réalité un caractère sauvage, et intrépide. Pour approfondir nos recherches, nous avons passé une journée dans les locaux du SAD-E Magasine, et avons questionné ses employés. _

AQUA – CORRECTRICE ET INVESTIGATRICE

Il est vrai que Larxene a un caractère qui peut effrayer ceux qui ne s'y attendent pas. En plus d'être susceptible, irascible, rancunière et impulsive, elle est aussi très têtue : vous voyez la faute à "Magasine" ? Impardonnable pour quelqu'un qui connait un tant soit peu notre langue, mais quand je le lui ai fait la remarque, elle m'a dit que c'était mieux ainsi, que comme ça nous avions un nom déposé, et qu'il ne faudrait jamais le changer ! Et depuis on voit cette abominable faute sur tout nos magazines...

_Une femme bornée donc, qui n'aime pas qu'on lui dicte sa conduite. Poussant plus loin nos investigations, nous avons interrogé ses reporters, ou plutôt ses "porteurs des clés de la réussite", comme la jeune femme ambitieuse aime à les nommer. _

SORA – REPORTER

J'ai connu Larxene assez jeune, et c'est surtout le fait qu'elle n'est pas très regardante des études de ses employés, du moment qu'ils lui rapportent de bon sujets. Après, c'est vrai qu'elle est tyrannique, despotique et égocentrique, mais est-ce que ça en fait une sans-cœur pour autant ?

VENTUS ET TERRA – REPORTERS

-Nous avons étés embauchés en même temps, Terra et moi. Nous étions en train de nous amuser avec des épées en bois, sur la plage en face de nos locaux actuels, quand Larxene est sortie et nous a ordonné d'aller lui chercher un café et un thé à la vanille, moyennant quelques pièces de monnaie.

-Comme il nous manquait environ dix munnies pour acheter des clous pour nous faire une nouvelle épée, nous avons accepté. A notre retour, elle a dit qu'elle nous trouvait plutôt débrouillards, et nous a proposé de nous embaucher comme journalistes, pour peu que nous ne confondions plus à l'avenir les thés à la vanille de ceux au citron.

-J'avoue quand même que parfois j'ai plus l'impression de lui servir à faire ses courses qu'à écrire de grands articles, mais elle ne nous a jamais menacé de nous virer.

NAMINE – PHOTOGRAPHE

Mon travail consiste à la mise en page des images et photos que Larxene a choisi elle même, au mépris de tout bon sens ou éthique. Je devrais donc dire que c'est d'avantage elle qui est photographe, et pas moi... Mais bon, il faut savoir qu'il y a une très bonne ambiance entre les employés, sans doute parce que nous avons tous un petit quelque chose à dire au sujet de notre patron. Tenez, la dernière arrivée, Xion, elle s'est vite liée d'amitié avec tout le monde, et a vite pris Sora comme nouvelle idole ! C'est amusant comme elle s'applique à faire tout comme lui, comme si c'était son clone ! Enfin bref, même si Larxene peut apparaître comme un monstre au vu de certaines personnes, elle n'en sait pas moins que pour le meilleur travail possible, il faut que ses subordonnés se sentent bien, et elle l'a parfaitement compris !

KAIRI – SECRETAIRE ET ASSISTANTE

C'est sur les conseils de Sora que j'ai fait une demande d'embauche auprès de Larxene (nous sommes assez proches lui et moi, je le soupçonne de m'avoir pistonné un peu) pour être assistante auprès d'elle. Quand elle s'est rendue compte que j'écrivais moins bien qu'elle et moins vite, elle a accepté sans réfléchir (je pense qu'elle n'aurait pas supporté quelqu'un qui le faisait mieux qu'elle même), mais m'a chargé de seconder Naminé. Je ne lui en veux pas, Naminé est une jeune fille très charmante, et au moins je peux voir Sora plus souvent... Mais je ne vous cache pas que j'ai surtout l'impression de faire de la figuration. J'envisage ainsi de devenir moi aussi reporter, pour pouvoir le suivre dans ses folles aventures !

RIKU ET XION – REPORTERS

-Quand on essaye de parler avec des gens qui ne sont pas dans notre boite, on a vite l'impression qu'ils croient que nous vivions une sorte de dictature, avec un affreux patron à notre tête.

-Mais il n'en est rien : j'ai été engagée il y a peu de temps, Mais elle est déjà très contente de mes progrès pour cacher la vérité et écrire des mensonges éhontés ! Elle m'a félicitée devant tout le monde, et a dit que si les autres n'avaient pas fait du bon travail eux aussi, je n'en serais pas là !

-Beaucoup essayent de faire tomber Larxene, mais en fin de compte sous ses airs d'affreuse sadique se cache un cœur d'or et sincèrement altruiste, comme nous nous efforçons tous de vous le montrer !

_Ainsi, derrière ce masque de méchanceté se cache une femme d'une beauté intérieure digne d'une princesse ! Nous avons jugé que son célibat ne pouvait plus duré, et nous avons ainsi mis au point cette émission dans le but de lui trouver l'âme-sœur ! Sur ses conseils, nous avons programmé tout un jeu pour tester ses prétendants, et déceler ceux qui l'aimeraient pas véritablement. _

_Durant une semaine, douze homme d'à peu près toutes les tranches d'âge vont cohabiter dans un somptueux manoir sobrement appelé le manoir d'Illusio, situé à l'ouest de l'île, proche de la plage, un château de rêve. Dans cet antre de princesse, Larxene les mettra à l'épreuve durant les trois premiers jours, en se faisant passer pour ce qu'elle est véritablement : une femme douce, aimante et sensuelle. Elle observera les comportements des candidats, leurs réactions et la façon dont ils se comportent entre eux (grâce à nos rapports quotidiens). Les trois jours suivants, elle deviendra ce qu'elle affiche naturellement : une despote tyrannique et sadique. Les épreuves se poursuivront, à ceci près que chaque soir elle éliminera un concurrent, voire plusieurs si la situation l'exige. Le septième jour enfin, elle devra désigner parmi les neuf restants celui qu'elle juge digne d'elle, et chaque candidat repartira avec un lot de consolation pour les perdants, tandis que le vainqueur et sa promise s'offriront un présent très spécial ! _

_Qui sortira grand gagnant de ce combat entre la force intérieure et les apparences ? Nous allons voir ! Voici les douze candidats ! _

ROXAS – MARCHAND DE GLACE

Bonjour, je m'appelle Roxas et je suis le frère jumeau de Ventus. Beaucoup pourraient croire que je participe pour lui, mais en fait c'est entièrement pour moi que je suis ici. Je suis fier d'être un des dernier marchands de glace de l'île, mais malheureusement très peu de femmes sont prêtes à épouser quelqu'un de ma condition. Par le biais de cette émission j'espère leur montrer que même un honnête glacier a sa chance face à un femme, et si je perds je me serais fait un peu connaître, et pourrais peut-être intéresser une spectatrice.

Je pense être quelqu'un d'assez sensible et en toute sincérité je n'aime pas voir les autres se déchirer. Je suis convaincu que tout conflit peut être résolu avec une paire de glaces (que je nomme "glaces de la paix"). A part mon métier de marchand de glace, il m'arrive d'avoir plusieurs petits boulots, comme facteur, colleur d'affiche, acrobate de rue... Dans mon temps libre j'aime pratiquer le base-ball et manger des pastèques sur la plage. Par contre je suis nul en informatique : il m'est même arrivé de détruire un ordinateur parce qu'il m'énervait !

_Après avoir effectué quelques recherches sur Roxas, il nous est apparu évident que c'est son frère jumeau qui l'a poussé à s'inscrire, très probablement dans l'espoir d'obtenir une augmentation si Roxas gagnait. Il nous semble aussi que ce jeune homme soit assez proche de Xion, la petite nouvelle du SAD-E Magasine, présentée par Ventus. Tout cela nous promet de beaux rebondissements ! _

XIGBAR – MILITAIRE

J'ai passé trente ans au service de l'armée, plus de vingt dans les services secrets, on m'a envoyé dans les trous les plus dangereux du globe, mais je suis toujours au mieux de ma forme ! Vous savez, j'ai vu la mort en face des centaines de fois, mais je lui ai toujours lancé un "c'est ça... pas cette fois !" et je suis revenu ! Mais quand même, mon médecin (un type formidable, il a quarante ans de légion derrière lui !) m'a conseillé de me reposer, que toutes ces sensations fortes pouvaient nuire à ma santé. C'est ça ! je lui ai répondu, mais il a insisté, et a dit que ce serait bien que je me trouve une petite femme. Comme aller sur internet ou dans les clubs de rencontres c'est pour les mauviettes, j'ai décidé de m'inscrire à cette compétition, car y'a rien de mieux que des centaines d'autres mâles en manque de femelles pour rendre le jeu intéressant. Pardon, on n'est que douze en fait ? C'est ça, les centaines d'autres ont juste été éjectés plus tôt car c'étaient des chiffes molles...

Je suis vraiment impatient de voir la tête des autres concurrents pour savoir quel tactique jouer, parce que séduire une femme c'est comme un combat : on esquive, on frappe, on revient ! Ah, le sport des rois !

MARLUXIA – JARDINIER

En fait je suis principalement un homme à tout faire, mais j'ai une prédilection pour la jardinerie. En effet, croyez le ou non, mais les fleurs peuvent communiquer avec nous. Oh, ce n'est pas vraiment un langage parlé, mais plutôt une espèce de code. Oui, je peux en quelque sorte parler avec les fleurs, et elles m'ont apprise toutes les techniques pour séduire une femme. Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais je vous assure que c'est la stricte vérité. Et j'ai bien l'intention de le prouver en séduisant parfaitement Larxene. Ainsi, je montrerai au monde entier toute la puissance de ces douces créatures que sont les fleurs, et le monde s'épanouira comme un tournesol.

Je suis telle la Rose qui attire mais peut blesser, cependant je ne souhaite aucun mal à mes concurrents. Ils n'ont tout simplement aucune chance contre moi. Mes techniques sont imparables : je les ai noté et numéroté. Exemple : la technique numéro une consiste à afficher ses sentiments à l'être aimé en lui offrant des fleurs.

XALDIN – CHAMPION SPORTIF

Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, j'adore tout ce qui a attrait au sport. Contrairement à beaucoup qui restaient chez eux, je sortais qu'il pleuve qu'il vente ou qu'il neige pour aller pratiquer un peu. Et c'est comme ça que je suis devenu médaillé au lancer de javelot notamment, et que je me suis illustré dans d'autres disciplines, car après tout, les femmes ne peuvent que préférer des hommes qui travaillent leur corps plutôt que ceux qui restent à écrire des articles ou derrière un écran à travailler à la télévision. En parlant de télévision, vous avez dû entendre cette histoire récente comme quoi mes concurrents de compétition auraient tendance à abandonner parce que je les manipulais pour les faire déprimer ? Un tissu de mensonges, mais je comprend que ces reporters, conscient de leur vie misérable et qu'ils ne pourront jamais faire quelque chose de bien de leur existence, s'attachent à me démonter. Bref, mon coach, qui est aussi mon conseiller en communication, m'a soufflé l'idée qu'apparaître à la télévision pourrait montrer au monde entier que je ne suis pas le monstre qu'on décrit.

Malgré le fait que notre vie n'ai pas de sens quand on réfléchit, (après tout à quoi bon écrire des choses si elles disparaîtront à un moment ou à un autre ?), je veux me porter en espoir pour les hommes humbles, pour montrer qu'avec un peu d'entraînement physique et intellectuel, rien n'est hors de portée.

LUXORD – SERVEUR

Certaines personnes misent leur vie sur une table de jeu, moi je mise mon avenir dans une émission de télé. Enfin, c'est vite dit : je mène une petite vie assez tranquille. Je suis serveur dans un petit café tout ce qu'il y a de plus paisible, depuis maintenant cinq ans. Une vie saine, voilà ce qu'il faut mener. J'avoue connaître un peu le SAD-E Magasine, et je dois dire que j'aime bien sa propriétaire. Ainsi, quand j'ai appris qu'elle créait un jeu dans lequel le but était de la séduire, j'ai de suite cherché à y participer, et me voici.

_D'après nos recherches, il semblerait que ce jeune homme ai un penchant pour les jeux de hasard et d'argent. Poussant nos investigations plus loin, nous nous sommes rendus compte qu'il croulait sous les dettes de jeu. Il est donc plus que probable qu'il cherche à épouser Larxene uniquement pour effacer ses dettes, ou dans l'espoir que sa future femme effraye ses créanciers. Nous l'avons laissé participer en pensant qu'il ne pouvait que rendre l'émission plus distrayante. _

VEXEN – CHERCHEUR SCIENTIFIQUE

Que les choses soient claires : je ne suis pas venu pour me donner en spectacle. C'est un un but purement scientifique que j'ai voulu participer à ce que j'ai de la peine à appeler une émission de divertissement. Je suis un chercheur en génétique voyez-vous, particulièrement penché sur le clonage et le génie génétique. Hors, lors de mes recherches, je crois avoir découvert ce que j'ai nommé le chromosome du Séducteur, qui fait que certains d'entre nous soient plus doués avec les femmes que d'autres.

Dans un objectif purement scientifique, je me le suis inoculé par génie génétique, et si je suis là c'est pour prouver au monde entier que j'ai raison ! Je serai reconnu pour cette grande avancée, et recevrai le prix Nob... La racine carrée de corde est ficelle, la comète de Halley est visible tout les 72 ans et durant les 71 autres elle hiberne tranquillement dans le noyau du Soleil, les avocats... Hum, excusez moi, il s'agit en fait d'un des rares effets secondaires de mon chromosome surnuméraire, somme toute peu gênant : je ne peux m'empêcher d'énoncer des faits scientifiques avérés. J'ai répertorié tout les effets secondaires connus de ce chromosome dans une liste non exhaustive. Celui auquel vous avez eu la chance d'assister est le 44-XA. Maintenant excusez moi, je dois noter dans mon carnet qu'il est de nouveau apparu... N'est ce pas fascinant ?

DEMYX – GUITARISTE

Salut ! Je fais partie d'un groupe qui a un peu de mal à se faire connaître : "Mélopée Nocturne". Je suis le compositeur principal (j'adore jouer de la musique, les filles adorent ça), et j'espère que passer dans cet émission va nous permettre de nous faire connaître, même si je perds...

En fait, c'est drôle mais je me suis inscrit tout à fait pas hasard : quand j'étais sur des sites... sur internet, j'ai vu une pub qui me permettrait de doubler la taille de mon cerveau, alors j'ai donné mes coordonnées, en attendant qu'ils m'envoient le truc, mais finalement ils m'ont dit que j'étais trop bien pour leur technique et qu'à la place ils m'avaient inscrit à cette émission ! Je savais que donner mon adresse mail allait bien leur servir, par contre pour mon numéro de carte de crédit je sais toujours pas trop pourquoi...

Je ne voudrais pas dire du mal de mes concurrents, mais du peu que j'en ai vu, ils n'ont pas l'air très futés, comme on dit... Alors que moi, sans fausse modestie, je suis un pro en filles, j'ai tout les trucs. Je retombe toujours sur mes pattes, comme les chiens. Attendez... non, laissez tomber. Ah oui, je pense sérieusement donner des petites leçons de séductions aux autres joueurs, après tout il faut bien rendre les choses plus équitables !

SAÏX – GARDE DU CORPS

Mon nom est Saïx, je suis garde du corps depuis cinq ans, et j'ai voulu participer à cette émission pour maintenir ma forme physique et essayer de me faire un peu connaître.

Depuis tout petit, on me dit que j'ai une force inattendue, et certains de mes employeurs me félicitent pour mon manque total d'émotions. Je pense tenir ça du fait que je sois né un soir de pleine lune.

Pour tout vous dire, je regarde l'émission depuis sa création, et quand je vois les candidats se dépêtrer maladroitement pour construire un camp, cuisiner avec quelques restes trouvés dans la jungle et serrer les dents quand il faut faire le moindre exercice physique, je ne peux parfois pas m'empêcher de sermonner ma propre télévision ! J'espère donc relever un peu le niveau des candidats habituels et me faire ainsi remarquer.

Toutefois, je suis assez surpris que l'environnement de cette saison soit une villa au milieu de la campagne, non loin de la plage. Où sont les jungles sauvages, les criques remplies de requins et les indigènes sanguinaires ? Mais je suppose que nous ne sommes ici qu'aux éliminatoires. Je suis impatient de commencer les épreuves physiques ! J'ai réussi à jeter un coup d'œil aux autres candidats, et si vous voulez mon avis, ils ne tiendront pas une semaine ! Oh, je n'aime pas dire du mal des autres, mais là je ne comprend vraiment pas les raisons qui ont pu les pousser à s'inscrire !

_Apparemment, ce candidat s'est rendu au mauvais studio, et pense qu'il est en train de participer au jeu "Les Survivants de l'Ile du Destin" (tout les mercredi de 18 à 20h, en exclu sur KH-TV !), mais pour le besoin du divertissement nous avons jugé amusant de ne pas l'en informer. Qui sait quelles situations cocasses cet énergumène est capable de provoquer !_

LEXAEUS – PROFESSEUR D'UNIVERSITE

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, mon nom est Lexaeus. Je suis enseignant dans plusieurs facultés, principalement en sociologie et en psychologie humaine. Dans le cadre de mes recherches, je participe à l'émission, mais en tant que candidat à part entière, même si mon seul but est d'observer les comportements et réactions des autres participants au fil des évènements. J'espère que vous prendrez autant plaisir que moi de voir ces parfaits représentants de notre société se débattre dans les affres de l'amour !

On me demande de préciser que je suis également un maître d'arts martiaux, que je possède de nombreuses ceintures noires et que je pratique régulièrement du yoga et de la méditation. Mais cela importe peu ici, nous ne sommes pas dans une compétition où il faut jouer à "celui qui en a le plus", et j'ose espérer que nous n'en viendrons jamais aux mains !

AXEL – DJ

Ben en fait je bosse dans un petit nightclub pas très connu sur la côte, "Les Flammes Dansantes", et je suis plutôt à l'aise avec les filles, grâce à mon métier ! Comme j'habite pas loin de la plage je suis aussi très sportif : je fais régulièrement du surf, ou du skate sur les trottoirs.

Si je participe, c'est d'avantage pour m'amuser que pour épouser une riche : je me fiche assez de l'argent, tant que j'ai suffisamment pour vivre comme je veux ! Mais ça n'empêche pas que je vais gagner, car j'ai toutes les techniques pour les mettre à mes pieds ! Je suis Axel et Larxene sera à moi, c'est bon c'est retenu ?

ZEXION – CHEF CUISINIER

J'exerce la profession de chef cuisinier, j'ai entendu certains me surnommer "Le Prodige", du fait que j'ai déjà gagné deux Fourchette d'Or et cinq Cuillères d'argent à seulement vingt-cinq ans, pourtant je vous assure n'avoir rien fait d'autre que suivre une recette écrite sur un bout de papier !

Si je participe, c'est... c'est uniquement pour trouver une femme qui me correspond parce que... parce que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, avec tout ces livres de cuisine que je suis en train d'écrire, ces leçons à donner à des enfants et autres fantaisies... Voilà, c'est tout, absolument tout.

XEMNAS – CHEF D'ENTREPRISE

Je suis chef de l'entreprise "Vacuum Aspirateurs", vous utilisez certainement l'un de nos derniers produits ou avez déjà entendu parler de nous, ce qui revient au même, vous savez, notre slogan est : "Et la poussière redevient Néant !".

Malgré l'incontestable succès de ma vie, ces derniers temps je suis sujet à des phases de dépression dangereuses pour l'entreprise, tout ça à cause d'une question qui me taraude depuis quelques semaines : qu'adviendra t-il de Vacuum Aspirateurs si je disparaissais ? Qui s'occupera de mener les aspirateurs vers le chemin de la fortune et de la pérennité ? Qui gèrera les cerveaux qu'il y a dans mon entreprise et éviter qu'ils ne prennent la fuite ? Je n'ai pour l'instant aucun héritier pour prendre ma suite. A mon grand désarroi, on m'a informé que le clonage était (pour l'instant), prohibé dans tout les Etats du monde. Je suis donc contraint de recourir aux méthodes habituelles pour en concevoir un (du moins, tant qu'ils ne seront pas revenus sur cette décision stupide !).

Je n'ai, bien évidement, aucun doute quant à l'issue de cette émission : j'ai tout pour plaire, l'argent, le pouvoir, une fortune, une influence et un charisme certain. Les autres concurrents, si tenté soit-on d'appeler ça des concurrents, qu'on t-il ? Rien, néant !

_Ainsi, ces douze hommes vont devoir s'affronter dans une lutte sans merci, et comme vous l'avez constaté sont tous bien décidés à remporter la Belle ! Mais sauront-ils voir à travers le masque de Larxene ? Comment vont-ils réagir en faisant connaissance les uns et les autres ? Qui sait quelles amitiés, rivalités et relations pourront se créer entre eux ! _

_Est-ce que l'un d'eux va craquer dès le premier jour et rentrera chez lui en larmes ? Est-ce que l'un d'eux va d'emblée contester l'organisation du jeu ? Lexaeus aura t-il à utiliser ses talents de médiateur ? Marluxia utilisera-t-il d'emblée sa technique numéro une ? Xemnas parviendra-t-il à vendre son dernier modèle d'aspirateur ? Vous ne pourrez le savoir qu'en regardant l'épisode suivant : Jour 1, de l'installation des candidats, de leur première rencontre avec Larxene, et de leur premier repas tous ensemble ! _


End file.
